Over The Garden Wall
by AmericaXworld
Summary: The brothers of The Kirkland family get lost in the woods of the Unknown. The eldest brother, Matthew, keeps trying to find a way out of the strange place while trying to keep his little half brother, Alfred, out of trouble.


Over The Garden Wall

~The brothers of The Kirkland family get lost in the woods of the Unknown. The eldest brother, Matthew, keeps trying to find a way out of the strange place while trying to keep his little half brother, Alfred, out of trouble.~

"Biscuit…., Asparagus…, Bob.., Garry…., Thomas…, but the absolute worst name for this mochi is-" "Be quiet Alfred." The eldest boy said as his curl bobbed on his head and glanced his amethyst eyes towards his brother. "Where are we?" Matthew asked as he observed their surroundings of lush trees and mushrooms. Alfred watched Matthews ghostly white cape flutter around as his brother spun around in a circle to get a better look.

Alfred smiled widely and giggled at his brothers remark. "Silly, We are in the woods!" Matthew glared at his brother then replied, "I know that! But why are we in the woods Alfie?" Alfred squished the mochi and stretched the blobs face as he gave his reply, "Well we were going home…""Ugh- we should have left a trail!" Matthew released an exasperated sigh. Alfred's eyes lit up as he dug through his pockets and flung a bundle of candy into the air. "I can leave a trail of candy!"

A faint chopping sound came from part of the forest and Matthew immediately leapt with fear and pulled Alfred and himself behind a gigantic tree full of strange glowing mushrooms.

"What is that! It might be an axe murderer or maybe…wait Alfred!" he noticed his brother walk near the source of the sound in his dirty overalls and the strainer from their kitchen was tipping off his head as he bounced behind the decaying log flinging more candy into the air. Matthew quivered and silently walked towards his brother and gazed into his baby blue eyes. Matthew whispered softly, "Alfred, stop, you're going to get us into trouble like you always do." Matthew then noticed Alfred wasn't paying any attention to his blabbering but was focused on something else. He turned to look in what Alfred was staring at and gasped loudly with fright.

An older man was chopping down the trees with an iron lantern by his side. The mans ponytail swung side to side as he carefully tried not to cut his crimson robe as he worked.

Alfred adverts his eyes to his brother and told him his idea, "Maybe we should ask him for help.." "Absolutely not! That guy looks too sketchy and papa Francis always said not to talk to strange men." They then noticed the light around them was dimming and realized the man had left from his work. Matthew gave a small smile and rubbed his neck. "Maybe we should have asked for directions.."

"Maybe I could help you two losers out!" Matthew and Alfred both exchanged looks of confusion. "Look up, you weirdos!" The brothers slowly looked up the dark moldy tree and spotted a white bird with glowing red eyes perched on a leaf-less branch. "Am I going insane, Alfie? I have to be imagining this the bird talking…." Matthew said as he rubbed hiss glasses on his cloak then put them back on with disbelief. "This isn't _that_ strange, Mattie." Alfred said as he pointed towards the bird to prove his point. "Alfred, that's not what I meant! Birds brains are too small to be smart enough to talk…" "Excuse you!" The bird puffed out its snowy white feathers out. " I was trying to help you unawesome people out!" The bird looked away from Matthew to shun him but soon cried out. "Mien gott! Gotta fly! Later losers!" Alfred and Matthew watched the obnoxious bird fly away until they heard and annoyed cough from behind their backs.

An Asian man made and un-amused look at the boys. "Aiyah! This is no place for children, aru!" The man place a hand on his hip as his grip on the lantern. Matthew shook at the mans tone and quietly replied, "Well, you see…my brother and I were lost and we happened to have stumbled across this place…..we only wanted to get home.' Matthew's eyes adverted towards the ground and grabbed Alfred's hand into a tight squeeze.

The older man gave out a deep sigh. "The Creator may find you, follow me to your new safe place." Matthew was very uncertain, he thought the woodsman to be a little too suspicious.

However, Alfred pried Matthew's hand away and started skipping a flinging candy into the air to where the man in silk led them.

The woodsman lead them into a clearing, where there was a mill house awaiting. As they entered the ma spoke softly to them. "You may call me Mr. Wang…but children it is too dangerous to be in those woods alone, for it will eat you alive and turn your innocent souls into insanity."

Matthew pulled his blond brother closer to him and whispered into his ear. "This guy is a total wacko, Alfie, luckily I've got a plan, I'll distract him and you hit him with that broom." Matthew gestured towards the broom lying against the closet. "to knock him out" Alfred listened intently and nodded his head in understanding. Matthew then had a sudden guilt pang him in his chest and the added, "Forget what I said…Don't do that, just forget about it." Wang turned his head from where he was attending the fireplace and said, "What are you talking about boys?" Alfred then excitedly rely, "We were planning on escaping!" Matthew smacked himself on the forehead. Mr. Wang sighed then went down on one knee to reach Alfred's height. "You may leave if you wish to but you may not survive for long." Wang walked towards the doors that lead to the mill. "I will be back to help you two, but only if you are still here when I return." The woodsman then exited and left the boys alone in silence.

Matthew then plopped down on an old-fashioned couch and picked up a book on the side table. He began reading as his brother ran around making strange noises and adventured around the room. Matthew soon began to grow irritated and said to Alfred, "What happened to that Mochi you had? It's quite irresponsible to lose it. so go search for that silly Mochi of yours." Alfred looked at the palm of his hands and gasped as he realized the Mochi was in fact gone. "I shall find you kitty!" Alfred exclaimed this as he exited the door and began to peek through the bushes and trees until he saw the woodsman through a window grinding up flowers and sticks into oil. Alfred laughed at this and whispered to himself, "That's totally weird!" but soon shrugged it off.

A loud growl came from the woods Alfred was near, and his ears perked up. "Is that you kitty?" Alfred asked as he came closer to the noise in the forest.

Alfred was shoved by an enormous force and landed into a barrel. Alfred observed his new environment and noticed his Mochi shivering with fear next to him. "I found you kitty!" Alfred exclaimed as he tugged it into his arms. The enormous beast peeked its vibrant multicolored eyes into the barrel. Alfred reached his hand out to pet the creature but quickly pulled his hand away when it snapped at him with its razor sharp teeth. Alfred's eyes grew wide and squealed with joy. "Puppy!"

AN: Ummm this is my two favorite shows crossed over "Over the Garden Wall and Hetalia" and well this is also my first fanfiction…I hope you enjoy it and I also don't mind criticism, it will only help me improve


End file.
